Long Patrol
The Long Patrol is a specialized, elite army of hares that lives at Salamandastron and are ruled by the Badger Ruler of the mountain. As in a military, they are divided into a specific hierarchy of rank and function. Though hares have served under a badger at Salamandastron for as long as anybeast can remember, it was the first modern badger lord, Brocktree, that organized them into an actual regiment that became henceforth known as the Long Patrol. The Long Patrol has seen many different levels of size and organization over the seasons, and seemed to reach a peak in the time of the Badger Lady Cregga Rose Eyes. She commanded a force of over 500 hares and had specialized ranks, such as the Spring Runners and Gallopers, that have not appeared under other Badger Rulers. Hares of the Long Patrol are perilous in battle and are feared by vermin everywhere. Though they are occasionally lazy and they almost always eat a lot, the hares are good creatures that exist to rid the world of vermin! Known Members of the Long Patrol Generals *Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy (appears in Lord Brocktree) Colonels *Clary (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Cornspurrey (appears in The Long Patrol) *Eyebright (appears in The Long Patrol) *Sandgall (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Whippscut (appears in Triss) Officers *Brigadier Thyme (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Hedgepaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Sabretache (appears in Outcast of Redwall) Majors *Perigord (appears in The Long Patrol) Corporals *Ellbrig (appears in The Long Patrol) *Rubbadub (appears in The Long Patrol) Sergeants *Clubrush (appears in The Long Patrol) *Learunner (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Torgoch (appears in The Long Patrol) *Sapwood (appears in Salamandastron) *Widepaw (appears in Triss) Captains *Fleetrun (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Rockleg (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tammo (appears in The Long Patrol) *Twayblade (appears in The Long Patrol) Lieutenants *Morio (appears in The Long Patrol) *Oxeye (appears in Salamandastron) Archers *Bart Thistledown (appears in Salamandastron) *Starbob (appears in Salamandastron) Runners *Algador Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) *Reeve Starbuck (appears in The Long Patrol) Gallopers *Riffle Other Members *Burdilo (appears in Triss) *Catkin (appears in Salamandastron) *Fallow (appears in The Long Patrol) *Floke (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Honorable Rosemary (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Mem Divinia (appears in The Long Patrol) *Midge Manycoats (appears in The Long Patrol) *Moonpaw (appears in Salamandastron) *Pasque Valerian (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pennybright (appears in Salamandastron) *Rockjaw Grang (appears in The Long Patrol) *Ryeback (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Seawood (appears in Salamandastron) *Shangle Widepad (appears in The Long Patrol) *Shorebuck (appears in Salamandastron) *Tare (appears in The Long Patrol) *Thistle (appears in Salamandastron) *Turry (appears in The Long Patrol) *Windpaw (appears in Salamandastron) Sects Fur and Foot Fighters Border Patrol *Wother (appears in Mossflower) *Trubbs (appears in Mossflower) *Ffring (appears in Mossflower) Books The army of The Long Patrol appears in Lord Brocktree, Mariel of Redwall, Outcast of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Long Patrol, The Taggerung, Triss, Rakkety Tam, and High Rhulain. Category:Hares Category:Heroes